Visitas
by Black Yue
Summary: Sesshomaru casi había olvidado lo generosa que podía ser su esposa cuando se sentía culpable. -One shot.


Summary: Sesshomaru casi había olvidado lo generosa que podía ser su esposa cuando se sentía culpable.

Declamier: Ni Inuyasha ni sus personajes me perteneces, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko, Pero la historia es completamente mía

.

..

...

Kagome abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido, pero dentro, se dio cuenta, la luz estaba encendida. Asomó un poco la cabeza y vio a su esposo sentado sobre la cama con el portátil delante. Su largo cabello caía por toda su espalda hasta perderse entre los pliegues desiguales de las desordenadas sábanas.

Caminó de puntillas hasta la cama y le miró atentamente hasta que él, despegando la vista el ordenador, la miró. Kagome puso sus manos jutas a la altura de su boca e hizo todo lo posible por parecer arrepentida.

-Lo siento- susurró- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, de verdad que lo siento.

-No importa- murmuró y volvió su vista al aparato

Ella se subió sobre la cama y con exagerado dramatismo tocó su brazo. Esperó hasta que él volviera a mirarla.

-Es que… es que si me lo dices de esa manera y con esa cara, no puedo creérmelo de verdad.

Sesshomaru suspiró largamente e intentó no parece enfadado, cosa bastante difícil, así que simplemente optó por la inexpresividad.

Claro que le importaba que la familia de Kagome, su familia ahora, llegara así de repente para alojarse en su casa casi toda una semana, pero ella no tenía la culpa. De hecho ellos ya tenían planes, toda una semana en la casa que tenían en Shiname, cerca de un pequeño lago, unas vacaciones que se merecía después de tanto tiempo. Pero si algo tenía la familia de su mujer, actitud que ella también había heredado, era esa capacidad de sorprenderlo cada día más, incluso si eso implicaba aparecerse de repente con grandes maletas en sus manos y con el propósito de "visitar".

-Ya te he dio que no importa.

Kagome retorció los dedos, nerviosa y se sentó a su lado viendo lo que le tenía tan interesado y enseguida apartó la mirada cuando vio la pantalla de llena de números y términos raros.

-Le he dicho a mamá que todo había sido demasiado inesperado y me ha dicho que intentarán no molestar mucho- murmuró. En realidad, ella estaba deseando verlos a todos, no los había visto desde su boda y la sorpresa fue maravillosa. Si fuera por ella estaría todo el día rodeada de multitudes.

Pero a Sesshomaru no le gustaban las multitudes, de hecho, a Sesshomaru no le gustaba la gente.

Reconocía que su cara fue todo un poema cuando al abrir la puerta se los encontró a todos y todavía más cuando comentaron la idea de quedarse, y aunque iba en contra de su naturaleza, se comportó con toda la cordialidad con la que una persona como él puede: no les había echado a todos de una patada como sabía que tenía en mente.

Ella sabía que él era capaz de eso y más. Nadie se atrevía a traspasar sus dominios fríos e impenetrables sin antes haber pasado por una calculadora inspección. Pero le agradó que hiciera un esfuerzo por ella. Él sabía que Kagome era demasiado alegre, alborotadora y habladora como para estar todo el día encerrada en el castillo de _la bestia_ que sólo la quería para _satisfacer sus perversidades_, según su hermano menor, ella estaba feliz de que su familia estuviera allí, y aunque él nunca lo confesaría a nadie en voz alta, si ella estaba feliz, eso era suficiente, incluso si eso implicaba tener a gente durmiendo casi una semana en su normalmente tranquila casa.

Sintió como ella colocaba lentamente unos mechones de pelo detrás de su oreja, para luego dejar un beso en la mejilla despejada.

-Gracias. Sé que te molesta, pero gracias. Te quiero- murmuró con voz dulce.

Sesshomaru asintió lentamente, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso y volviéndolos a abrir para mirarla. La mirada de ella era brillante y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Con su mano, Kagome volvió a tocar su brazo, dándole una sutil caricia, él se distrajo con el gesto y luego volvió a subir sus ojos a los de ella, que le estaba dándole una mirada muy sugerente.

-¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en darme un baño, después del día tan ajetreado que hemos tenido y he pensado que quizá querrías acompañarme.-dijo ella con voz muy melosa.

Sesshomaru casi había olvidado lo generosa que podía ser su esposa cuando se sentía culpable.

-En realidad ya me he duchado- dijo serio, aún mirándola.

Kagome suspiró derrotada. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero él ya se había puesto de pie caminando hasta el baño, entró y dejó la puerta entre abierta.

Ella se quedó un momento expectante, hasta que escuchó el agua del grifo correr y la voz de su marido.

-¿A qué esperas Kagome?

-Tonto- dijo sonriendo mientras saltaba de la cama y se unía a él.

.

..

...

* * *

Well, esta es mi pequeña historia, tengo un montón de ellas empezada, pero llevo demasiado tiempo bloqueada, esta me llegó a la mente anoche y hoy la terminé. Espero que verdaderamente os guste y todos vuestros comentarios, tanto positivos como negativos, siempre son buenos para mí. Muchas gracias por quiénes me habéis añadido a favoritos : ) como autora o alguna de mis historias.

Bye! : )

...Extra...

Alguien que comentó en un fic que tengo que se llama "Asuntos de cama" me comentó que la historia se parecía mucho a otra que había leído de Naruto o algo así, estuve buscando el autor y ninguno (por que muchos tenían el nombre se "Kakasaku", con carácteres añadidos) tenía una historia similar, de hecho me apoyo en el hecho de que ni siquiera me he pasado a leer alguna vez fanfics de Naruto, porque aunque me gusta el anime, mi interés no va más allá. En fin, sólo para dejar claro. TODAS y cada una de mis historias son mías, hago hincapié en esto por que la persona (anónima por supuesto) sólo comentó para decir eso.


End file.
